


Beg For It ( Levi x Dominant Fem Reader )

by wiltedrosee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ass to Mouth, Begging, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Crying, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiltedrosee/pseuds/wiltedrosee
Summary: A light blush tinted his cheeks. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, he loved to be dominated. The thought of completely losing control and letting someone else have power over him lit a fire in the pit of his stomach.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Beg For It ( Levi x Dominant Fem Reader )

Levi was an ornery, antisocial, finicky, old man. With his constant irritated tone and the face of a man who gives no fucks, any normal person would think he was incapable of love or showing any ounce of affection. But you knew that wasn’t entirely true.

You pulled a slip of yellowed and tattered paper from under your pillow and squinted your eyes to read the contents. To be honest, you knew every detail of the letter like the back of your hand but you always pretended that you didn’t so you could experience the thrill that you felt the first time you read it.

“I don’t know what your aim is but I’m intrigued. Every little thing you do, I notice. The way you constantly offer to clean my office, The way you place your grimy hands on my shoulders when you approach me from behind, even the way you blush when I give you a command. Normally I’d brush off a pathetic brat like you but I do admire your dedication to obtaining my attention. Come to my quarters tonight to further discuss this matter - Levi”

Butterflies filled your stomach as you skimmed the letter. Just as you were giggling to yourself you heard a sound.

Ｔａｐ Ｔａｐ

It was time. A few nights a week during routine checks, Levi would shine a candle light in the room and tap his foot twice against the door. That was the signal for you to quietly make your way to his office. 

As soon as you came in he pulled you to the side and pinned you up against the wall. It was always so funny seeing such a short man try to take control but deep inside, you found it cute. 

“Let’s just skip the formalities. I want you now.” he muttered as he planted harsh kisses on your neck.

A low moan left your throat as you felt a tingling sensation with every spot those calloused hands touched. Right when you began to relax he grabbed your thighs, carried you over his shoulder, and sat you down on the bed. 

The look of determination filled his eyes as he went down on you. Slick dripped down your ass as his slimy tongue maneuvered throughout your womanhood. He was so intensely focused on making sure you felt every nip, suck, or swipe of the tongue.

“Levi, I want to feel you inside of me”

This prompted him to get on top of you but he was caught off guard when you reversed it and now hovered over top of him. He lied there still as you tied his wrists above his head with his belt.

A light blush tinted his cheeks. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, he loved to be dominated. The thought of completely losing control and letting someone else have power over him lit a fire in the pit of his stomach.

With care, you grabbed his cock and rubbed it between your sopping wet folds. Each time you pulled away, leaky drops of precum dripped out.

When you noticed Levi gently humping the space between you, you decided to go ahead and award him with the feeling he so strongly desired.

Squelching sounds and faint moans filled the air as you lowered yourself down onto him. He almost immediately began to rut into you but you put an end to it by holding his hips down.

As an unexpected surprise, your soft tongue made contact with his erect nipples.

“Ngh- not there”

A small chuckle seeped from your throat. Stimulating his nipples always made him come undone. Watching the way his ears and cheeks reddened or the way his face contorted as he tried not to moan filled you with an unmatched amount of pleasure. 

The sound of your thighs slapping against his became amplified as you slammed yourself down harder onto him. Tears now pouring from the corners of his eyes, he began to babble like an idiot. He was definitely close to his limit.

You pulled yourself off of him, the force causing his stiff cock to slap his stomach. He groaned at the sudden loss, still grinding upwards to achieve the feeling he just lost.

Your hands made their way to his thighs, lifting them up to get a proper view. He could already feel them bruising under your firm touch. After a few seconds of sucking him off you pulled him out of your mouth with a pop, replaced it with your hand and allowed your tongue to sensually massage the soft spot between his ass and balls.

Levi squirmed at the unfamiliar feeling at first but soon became immersed in ecstasy. 

“Please, lick it more”

The more you licked the louder his moans and grunts became. If only the walls weren’t so thin, you’d have him screaming for you.

You licked him a bit more before placing him back at your entrance and letting his length become engulfed inside of your tight and leaky cunt. 

“I need to cum! I can’t hold it anymore!” he spat between shuddered breaths.

“Bad boys don’t get to cum. But I'll let you if you beg for it” you teased as you slowed the pace of your riding causing him to whine.

Your face turned to a somewhat shocked and embarrassed expression. You were surprised at yourself but definitely not disappointed as the degradation brought out a new side to Levi.

“Please let me cum deep inside of you! I’m about to burst. Ahh fuck..it hurts so good”

Pleased with his begging, you pressed him down into the bed and moved your hips. His legs began to tense and his toes curled as he slowly but surely reached his peak and you yours.

You watched him convulse and cry out as he came and you suddenly began to wonder. What would people think if they found out humanity’s strongest was secretly a glutton for punishment?

The feeling of his sticky semen filling you to the brim made you weak in the knees causing you to collapse on top of him. Neither of you moved as you recovered from your orgasm.

When you finally got up, Levi had fallen asleep. You cleaned him up and made your way back to the dorms. The next morning he was awakened by the sun shining a bright streak of light through the window and onto his face.

He sat up to stretch but was immediately interrupted by sharp twinges of pain in his hips and legs. This sent him into a brief but also rather embarrassing recollection of the events that occured the night before.

“That damned brat.”


End file.
